Ravens in Pink
by Luna'sHorcrux
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is confused.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a silly little drabble thing I wrote. Started out as complete crack with like 100 words or less, but now it's way longer and less silly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Like I told you yesterday, no copyright here. But seriously, you should check next door - (whispers) they seem pretty suspicious!

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was very confused. Not about his name - it was a perfectly sophisticated name for a Malfoy, never mind anyone who thought otherwise - like that stupid Stacey Meyers girl (she was soooo annoying).

No, Scorpius Malfoy was confused because one of the muggleborns - Jane Jones or something - went home for the winter holidays, and came back with _pink hair_. Pink hair, how was _that _possible? She couldn't be a metamorph, like his cousin Teddy Lupin, because she was a muggleborn. Dad had said he needed to ask questions before he came to conclusions, so he decided to take the advice to heart.

"But Jessi, you must go with us to **Gabrielle's**! It's owned by the sister of the veela that competed in the Triwizard Tournament! Imagine getting the chance to meet her sister!" one of the girls whined (that was why he didn't have a girlfriend, most of the girls were incredibly whiny)

"Excuse me," he said to Jones, who was surrounded by seven or so Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff girls talking about a dress in the shop window, "not to be rude, but how is your hair pink?"

"Well, I went to the hair salon, and got it dyed over holiday."

"Where?"

"At my mum's hair salon."

He was so confused. What was that? "A hair salon?"

"Oh, yeah. You're a pureblood," she realized. She smiled at him, "in the muggle world, we have hair dyes that can change the color of your hair."

He was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she chuckled. Look around, she noticed that her friends had abandoned her.

He thought, that they had probably gone into that new clothes shop a little further down the road. "I thought I saw them go towards that new clothes shop, it's another **B. and P. Zabini**," he gulped nervously, "I could walk you there, if you'd like. I know where it is. She's my godmother."

"Really? I heard her designs are really taking off. It's all over the Daily Prophet. Look!" she opened up her copy of that days paper.

"Wow. I bet she'll be excited. If Luna Lovegood's wearing clothes from her line, that's got to be good for business."

They ended up at a coffee shop, talking about family and friends.

Both her of her mum's parents had died ages ago of cancer and a heart attack. She had no idea about her dad's parents - he had been disowned. Her parents were divorced, and she lived with her mum. Her father, Joey Jones, who worked for a radio station, and hardly ever saw him. Her mum, Milly Pond, opened up a hair salon two years ago, and Jessi hoped to work there when she graduated, maybe they'd even move the shop into the magical world.

Both of his grandfathers were in Azkaban, he admitted. His paternal grandmother was retired, and lived with him and his parents. His maternal grandmother, lived in Hawaii, where she'd moved as soon as her husband had been sentenced to Azkaban. He hadn't heard from her since. His mum occasionally went to Hawaii to visit Nana Lani, but the rest of her time she spent writing a novel on the house system, called Life as an Outcast: Behind the Sorting Ceremony. She traveled all over Europe interviewing former students and teachers. His dad was a banker for Gringotts. He managed loans and mortgages.

"I don't really get on with those girls," she said finally. "They have no ambition, see. They all think they'll be the next Charlotte Ross or something!"

He wrinkled his nose, "Charlotte Ross isn't even a good singer," he laughed, "she's only popular because of the catchy tune. And because she wore that _thing_ for the concert in London."

"That was disgusting. But you get my point?"

He nodded.

"And the boys too. They just want to become quidditch players. I thought the Ravenclaws were supposed to be smarter than that, but they just spend their time researching trivial things."

"You sound like a Slytherin."

"I might've been in Slytherin. But I'm muggleborn, see. I mean, Gemma Farley did okay at Hogwarts, and she was born to a halfblood and a muggleborn. But that was only because she stayed in the shadows. I'm not that good at it. I stick out like a sore thumb."

"It's good to be different. I mean, imagine if you were like those girls you were talking about."

"I'd hate that. I like fashion, maybe I'll be a designer or something if hairdressing doesn't work out well enough, but I'm not going to just go buy a Chanel bag because Kate Hopkins says they're cool."

"What's that? Channel? Like a river?"

"Oh. It's a muggle line of clothes - mostly purses. Shan-ell."

"Shan-ull."

"Close enough."

"Hey, weren't we going to go to **B. and P. Zabini's**?"

"Oh, yeah. Too late now. Maybe, next time we could go? If you wouldn't mind. I'd really like to meet your godmother, she sounds amazing."

"That'd be nice. Next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yep. That'll be perfect."

* * *

The next time they met up outside **Tomes and Scrolls**, and walked to **B. and P. Zabini's** together.

"What's your godmother's name again?"

"Pansy."

"And your godfather?"

"Blaise."

"I don't have a godmother. Or a godfather."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd just end up in foster care."

"What's that?"

"When a child doesn't have suitable parents or guardians, they go live with a family that wants to take care of children. It takes a lot of paperwork. But it's not permanent."

"Not ever?"

"Not unless the family really likes the kids. Then they pay a bunch of money and fill out even more paperwork."

They got separated for a little bit when a flood of third and fourth years swarmed towards Honeydukes.

"Looks like we're here," Scorpius said after a few more minutes of walking.

"Yeah."

He opened the door, "ladies first."

She giggled. "Thank you, Scorpius."

A woman with shoulder length milk chocolate hair was running around the shop arranging clothes on the racks and casting cleaning charms. There was a pile of clothes all over the floors. "Excuse our mess, we just had a four year old wizard who was doing accidental mag-" she turned and saw Scorpius, and smiled, "Scorpius! I haven't seen you in so long! Look how big you've gotten! Blaise get in here this instant!"

"Aunty Pans, I'm seventeen. I haven't grown since I was a fifth year," he laughed, as Pansy gave him a hug. He gestured to Jessi, "this is my friend Jessi. She's in Ravenclaw house."

"One second il mio fiore," a man's voice called, "I'm feeding Scala."

"Oh, come on Blaise! Scorpius is here. And he brought a girl."

Within the next ten seconds a man appeared. He had scars along his face and was holding a baby dragon the color blue - a Swedish Short-Snout.

He smiled at Scorpius and Jessi, and noticed her wary expression. "Oh, don't worry. I have a license to own dragons. I'm taking care of her, until she gets too old to live in the shop. Then she'll go to my older brother's dragon reservation. Her name is Scala. Would you like to hold her?"

"She's a Swedish Short-Snout."

"Oh, don't worry. She's too young to shoot flames. Won't be happening for another five weeks. I'm not going to be foolish, and let her hurt someone."

"Alright, I'll hold her. But I don't know how."

"Create a nest of your arms - yes like that - , and she'll just stand on your arms. Careful, she's a little heavy - oh, you got it. Isn't she sweet?"

Jessi smiled. "Yeah, she is."

Pansy disappeared into the back room carrying a pile of clothes that had been ripped to shreds.

"So, what's your name? Scorpius has never brought a girl to meet us before."

"Oh, I'm Jessi. Jessi Jones."

"Oh, okay. Are you related to Gwenog Jones?"

"No, I'm muggleborn."

"A muggleborn?" Blaise looked at Scorpius confused.

"Yeah." Jessi bit her lip, embarrassed.

Blaise took Scala out of Jessi's arms, and pet her as if she had been drenched in filth.

Scorpius glared at Blaise. "Uncle Blaise, if you're going to continue to be so prejudiced, then we'll have to leave."

"I really, do not want her in my shop, Scorpius. She's a muggleborn."

"Blaise Zabini! I thought I told you to stop saying such rude things!" Pansy exclaimed, reappearing. "Scorpius, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Mrs. Zabini," Jessi said. "I'm used to it."

"No, no it's not." Pansy glared at her husband. "You, go to the back room, we're going to have a long talk about this later."

"Scorpius, Jessi, I'm so sorry. I thought he'd moved on from this stupidity. If there's anything I can do…"

"No, no. It's alright. My mum always told me to hold my head high. It'll be alright."

"Well, maybe next time I could just meet up with you two, without Blaise around."

"Yeah, that'd be better," Scorpius smiled. "Aunty Pansy, it's not your fault. He's being prejudiced again. He needs to get better."

"Maybe talk to Healer Finch-Fletchley, it might get better if you change the medication. Try some muggle things. You haven't tried that yet."

"Yeah, maybe that would help," she sighed. "Well, bye you two. Have a nice day."

Scorpius and Jessi sat inside the Hog's Head, fifteen minutes later, talking. "I'm so sorry about my Uncle Blaise, Jessi. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"What do you mean?"

"He got attacked, during the Battle of Hogwarts, by a giant. He was hit in the head with a club. He has delusions, constantly."

"Is he safe to be around dragons?"

"Yes, it's not that he can't take care of himself, it's just that his personality changes randomly. If I knew today was going to be one of his worse days, I wouldn't've had us go."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry though. I just hope we could stay friends?"

"Of course. Don't think this is going to do anything. Just because your godfather is on medications, doesn't mean I'm going to hate you. The only reason I'd be mad is if you joined in in the insults."

"No, I'd never. My dad was raised to believe purebloods were superior. During the war, he was ordered to torture a muggle girl. She was five years old. When he cast a cutting curse, he saw her blood wasn't any different from his. It wasn't brown and muddy like his dad had told him. He refused to do anything else to her. He was tortured for weeks in a cell."

"I'm so sorry."

"He's moved on. So has my Grandmother Cissa. My grandfather was a horrible man, from what my dad has told me."

"My dad just drank a lot. He had to go to therapy and rehab to get better, but now he has a job. It doesn't change what he did to my mum though. He was a jerk to her."

* * *

A/N: So the rest of the story will be told in newspaper headlines. If you don't like that format, don't go to the next chapter. It's simple. Also, I have no idea whether this is allowed on , so cut me some slack. It's not exactly clear on this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, like I said at the end of chapter one, this is the epilogue, and it's being told to you in newspaper headlines. Please remember that I have no idea what 's status on this format is, so if you could tell me whether or not it's allowed, that would be great.

* * *

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

* * *

Seventeen Years Later:

**JJ Hair Co.** set to reopen in January after second remodel!

Scorpius and Jessi Malfoy Expecting Third child!

Milena Malfoy set to start Hogwarts this fall!

Rose Ginevra Weasley in Ministry Holding-cell for Questioning about Viktor Krum Jr. Love-Potion Scandal!

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes opening in Hogsmeade

Xenophilius Lovegood in Hospital after Attempted Troll Communication

Lily Luna Potter Graduates from Healing School

James Sirius Potter wins England place in Quidditch Semi-Final

Benjamin Zabini Expands Dragon Reservation

**B. and P. Zabini's** Expands into United States and Canada

Gabrielle Delacour Engaged (Again!)

Weird Sisters' Lead Guitarist in Azkaban for Hexing Muggle Man

Draco Blaise Malfoy and Milena Narcissa Malfoy Volunteering at Charity Centers

Scorpius Malfoy Donates 2,000 Galleons to Society for the Society for Distressed Witches

Arthur Weasley Dead (Murder?) - Weasley Family in Mourning

Theodore Nott Arrested for Murder of Arthur Weasley

Theodore Nott Sentenced - Twenty Years in Azkaban


End file.
